Greater Love
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: It is normal day in Hazzard..or is it? Bo and Luke are always getting themselves into trouble, and this time it doesn't even involve Sheriff Rosco! Racing with Cooter, going across a 'shallow' river...what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Dukes of Hazzard**

Title: Greater Love

Author: Numb3rsfan

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers, Paul R. Picard and A Lou-Step own and operate the Dukes of Hazzard. No profit was made, and no copywrite violation was intended.

Summary: It is normal day in Hazzard..or is it? Bo and Luke are always getting themselves into trouble, and this time it doesn't even involve Sheriff Rosco! Racing with Cooter, going across a 'shallow' river...what could possibly happen?

_John 15:13 Greater Love has no one than this, that one lay down his life for his friends_

Chapter One

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the bugs were crawling along the ground...all of this was inturrupted when the General Lee, Bo and Luke Duke's pride and joy, came racing around the turn, steadily picking up speed.

Inside the ever loved car, Luke and Bo were listening to the radio, and singing along to the song's that they knew.

"Pretty Woman, don't walk on by, Pretty woman, don't make me cry, Pretty woman. Don't walk away hey...Okay, if that's the way it must be ok. I guess I'll go on home, it's late, maybe tomorrow night but wait... what do I see? Is she walking back to me? Yea she's walkin' back to me. OOhhh, Pretty woman!" Luke and Bo sang.

As the song ended, both Bo and Luke cheered as the radio DJ said, "That was Roy Orbison with Pretty Woman. Next up, Waylon Jenning's with his number one hit, Good Ole' Boy's."

Bo and Luke smiled as the radio went to commerical, knowing that their all time favorite song was next up on the list.

"I just love that Waylon. Dang was he ever a genius." Bo said as he continued to drive down the road, just a little wrecklessly.

"What's yer hurry Bo? We don't have'ta be back until 1 o'clock." Luke said, knowing that if Bo continued to drive like this, they'd be back and doing their morning chores before long!

"Jus' wanna get home, that's all." Bo said as he slowed down a little, just to make Luke happy.

When the music started again, both Bo and Luke shut up and listened.

"_Just a good ole' boys, never meanin' no harm. Beats all ya never saw, been in trouble with the law since the day they was born."_ Waylon said.

"Straighten the curves, flappin' the hills, someday the mountain might get em but the law never will." Bo sang.

"Makin' they're way...the only way they know how. That's just a little bit more than the law will allow." Luke sang.

"Just a good ole' boys, wouldn't change if they could, fighten the system like two modern day Robin Hoods!" Both boy's said in perfect harmony.

"That song fit's us like a ball an glove." Bo said as he continued to drive, completly oblivious to the decreasing speed limit.

"Yeah, I know the feeling cousin." Luke said as Bo rounded the next curve a little too fast, causing Luke's side of the car to rise up in the air!

"Um, slow it down, unless you wanna end up in the DITCH!" Luke nearly yelled as Bo had to fight the steering wheel to miss the ditch.

"Sorry." Bo said as he placed his foot on the break, in an attempt to slow the General down.

"Can I drive?" Luke asked, throwing a look at his cousin.

Bo smiled slightly but kept his eyes on the road. "Cute." He said.

As Bo rounded another curve, still going to fast for Luke's liking, Luke became exasperated.

"Bo, I said ta slow it down!" Luke said, getting angry.

"Luke I uh..don't know how to tell you this but.." Bo said, getting nervous.

"What?" Luke asked.

"The brakes failed." Bo said simply.

"They what?" Luke asked, sitting up straighter in his seat as he looked at Bo despritly.

"We ain't got no brakes!" Bo said again, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Please tell me it ain't downhill all the way ta Hazzard Square!" Luke pleaded with himself as he grabbed the CB, hoping to contact someone that could help.

"Cooter warned us that the brake fluid was low, I didn't think it was this low!" Bo said, stepping once again on the brakes, hoping against hope that they would work.

When nothing happened, except the brake pedal sinking to the floor, Bo grew pale and knew that they were in for the ride of their young lives.

"Cooter, this here's Luke Duke, ya got yer ears on, come back?" Luke said into the mic.

The boys waited precious seconds before they heard the voice of their friend.

"Might be crazy but I ain't dumb, Crazzy Cooter comin' at'cha. What'cha need, Lukas?" Cooter asked.

"Help!" Luke replied worriedly.

"Could ya be a little more specific than that?" Cooter asked.

"In short, Cooter ole' buddy...the General's brakes failed. We need someone ta help us slow down." Luke replied.

"I told ya'll that might happen!" Cooter said as he got into his wrecker and drove away from his garage.

"Shoot us later Cooter. Right now we need yer help." Luke replied.

"Right. Where are ya exactly?" Cooter asked.

"We jus' past mile marker 19." Bo said as he kept his eyes firmly glued to the road.

"We jus' past mile marker 19." Luke said to Cooter as the General topped 90 mph.

"Alrighty, I'll be right with ya in two shakes of a lambs tail. I'm gone." Cooter said as he replaced the CB mic back into it's cradle.

"How ya doin' cuz?" Luke asked Bo, who was trying hard not to get them killed!

"Fighten the General is like fighten a mad bull with only yer bare hands." Bo replied as he narrowly missed hitting a rock.

"Jus' try to keep em' on the road." Luke suggested.

"Would you like ta drive!" Bo asked, getting angry.

"I was jus' sayin..."Luke said.

"Would you like to drive!" Bo asked again.

"Yes, I'd love to, cuz.'" Luke replied.

Bo rolled his eyes and concentrated on keeping the General on the road, and them alive!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"There's Cooter!" Luke said, pointing to the brown wrecker coming towards them.

"I see em'." Bo replied as he nearly ran off the road.

Fighting to maintain control of the General was becoming harder and harder as Bo wore himself out.

Bo and Luke watched as the wrecker did a 180 and started backing up to meet them!

When they were several feet off, Cooter gunned his wrecker and picked up speed, so there wouldn't be to much of a dent in the General's hood.

Bo cringed as the General came into contact with the back of the wrecker, but his fears were short lived as Cooter applied the brakes and brought both vehicals to a full and complete stop just on the edge of town.

Laughing, Luke grabbed a hold of the roof of the General and slid out, but Bo remained seated where he was.

Slowly he peeled his fingers off of the steering wheel and flexed them. Boy did they ever hurt!

Bo swallowed his fear as the realization of what just happened hit him like a ton of bricks.

He could have gotten them killed! He could have so easily killed himself, and not just himself, but Luke as well! If he had done that, Uncle Jesse would have killed him for sure!

Weakly, Bo climbed out of the car and went to the trunk where the two bottles of newly bought break fluid was.

Popping open the trunk, Bo grabbed the bottles and headed round to the front of the General where Luke and Cooter stood talking.

Completly ignoring them, Bo poured both bottles into the small 'tank' and closed the hood, hopeful that the brakes would indeed work this time.

"I uh..I need ta go fer a walk. Don't wait up." Bo informed Luke and Cooter as he turned and walked to the side of the road, away from Luke, Cooter and the town of Hazzard.

"What's wrong with Bo?" Cooter asked.

"Don't know." Luke replied as he watched his cousin walk off into the trees.

"Maybe you should go after em'. Doesn't look like he's in his right mind right now. I'll tow the General to the garage and check em' over for ya." Cooter offered.

"Yeah, thanks Coot." Luke said as he walked off after his cousin.

Luke trailed Bo until he heard him retching, off in the distance.

Quickening his pace, Luke entered the small clearing just in time to see Bo gasp for breath and wash his face in a small stream that he was beside.

"Bo, you ok?" Luke asked, kneeling beside his cousin.

Bo didn't look up at him, but Luke could tell from Bo's posture, that the younger man was very upset.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Luke asked, putting a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder.

For the first time, Bo looked up and Luke could see the tears streaking down the young man's face.

"I..I..could have killed you." Bo chokingly said.

"But you didn't, cuz'. Ya got us through that alive and unharmed." Luke said, trying to cheer Bo up.

"But I could have! If anything'd happen to you, I'd kill myself!" Bo said.

"Don't say that. Nothing bad is ever gonna happen ta me. I promise, I'll always be there for ya, cuz.'" Luke said, helping Bo to stand.

Bo and Luke hugged each other.

Luke hug was more comfort than anything else.

Even though in his cousin's embrace, Bo couldn't stop the tears from falling and pretty soon, Luke's shirt was soaked with Bo's tears.

"Come on, let's go ta Cooter's an' pick up the General." Luke suggested.

Bo nodded his head and followed his cousin back to the road that would take them into town.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm driving it home." Luke said, staking his claim on the driver's seat.

He was a little dismayed when Bo didn't fight back for the chance to drive.

"Yeah sure, I don't wanna drive the General again." Bo said.

_'Least ways not after what nearly happened!'_ Bo thought as he trudged along, slightly behind Luke as they made there way into town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Duke Boys entered Cooter's Garage to see Cooter hard at work repairing another car.

"The General's out in the yard. He's fine besides the little problem with the brakes. I flushed out the line an' now he should be purrin' like a kitten." Cooter said.

"Thanks Coot, I owe ya." Luke said, tapping Cooter's shoulder as he walked back out.

Bo stood there, half in and half out of the garage,clearly not knowing where to go.

"Come on Bo, let's go home." Luke said, hopping in to the driver's seat of the General.

"I uh...think I'll stay here fer awhile Luke.You don't mind, do ya Cooter?" Bo asked.

Cooter saw the begging puppy dog eye in Bo's face and couldn't resist it.

"I don't mind. I'll bring by the farm later." Cooter said to Luke.

"Ok, I'll let Uncle Jesse know." Luke replied as he started the General and roared off.

Bo sighed, glad in a way, that Luke was gone.

He entered the garage and flopped down on a junk heap of a car.

Cooter, who was wiping his hand on an old, red rag, walked over to Bo, with a wrench in his hands.

"You wanna talk about it?" Cooter asked, giving Bo his sympathic look.

"It was all ma fault." Bo said, more to himself than to Cooter.

"What was?" Cooter asked.

"If I had fixed the General like I was supposed to have, then we might never have almost crashed! I...I could have killed him." Bo murmered.

"But ya didn't Bo. Ya hung on, ya fought it every step of the way and ya pulled through. Not many drivers could do what you did and live ta talk about it." Cooter said.

"I had come so close ta flippin the General. If I had, Luke might'a been..." Bo couldn't finish the sentance.

"I understand how ya feel Bo. I was in the exact same situation a few years back." Cooter said.

"What'd you do?" Bo asked.

"I was in a car with ma brother. The brakes failed and I nearly crashed inta a tree. I was sittin' almost same as you, feelin sorry fer maself and I what I nearly'd done, but ma brother came an told me that it was ok. It wasn't ma fault, that I had in fact saved his life rather than almost destroyin' it. That's what you did Bo. You saved a life...ya didn't destroy one." Cooter said.

Bo couldn't stop the tears as they fell. Turning away from Cooter, Bo buried his face in his hands and cried.

Suspecting that Luke wouldn't want to make a trip back out here, Cooter decided to drive Bo hope in the wrecker.

Bo quietly followed Cooter out to the wrecker and climbed in.

The drive out to the Duke farm was mostly done in silence.

When Cooter pulled up to the farm and stopped the wrecker, Bo turned to him and asked, "Did ya ever find out why the brakes failed?"

"It was the fluid...or rather the lack of break fluid." Cooter replied.

Nodding his head, Bo silently opened the door and stepped out.

Looking up, Cooter spotted Jesse and Luke watching from the front door.

"Hey Bo. If ya ever need ta talk, you can call me." Cooter offered.

"Thanks Cooter." Bo replied before he turned and trudged up the steps of the farm house.

He opened the door and side stepped both Uncle Jesse and Luke as he made his way to the bedroom that he and Luke shared, and shut the door.

"You're right Luke. He's takin' it pretty hard. He really said he didn't want to drive the General any more?" Jesse asked.

"That's what he said Uncle Jesse. I'm worried about em'. He's blowin this all out'a preportion." Luke replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk to the bedroom.

"Luke, leave em' alone. If Bo don't wanna talk now, then we won't press the issue." Jesse said.

"Yes, sir." Luke replied, casting a worried glance down the hall towards the closed bedroom door.

"Come on, ya still got yer chores ta finish." Jesse reminded as he herded Luke outside.

---------------------

Bo heard the front door open and close, and only then did he make his way to the window to see Luke heading to the barn to finish his chores.

Bo watched Luke turn and look through the window at him. Turning, Bo stepped back into the shadows until Luke went in to the barn.

Walking back to his bed and sat back down, the tears running down his face.

The bedroom door was pushed open by something that stepped into the room.

"Please go away." Bo muttered, thinking it was Jesse or Daisy.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold nose nudge his cheek and then a hot tongue lick his face.

Opening his eyes Bo saw his dog Cassie staring down at him, her tail wagging in sympathy.

Her presence seemed to scream, 'I'm here if you need me.'

Rising himself up, Bo patted his lap and Cassie walked onto his lap and sat there, waiting.

Bo threw his arms around Cassie and hugged her, burying his face in her neck as he cried.

Cassie just sat there, licking Bo's ear as he continued to cry.

Her presence there was soothing and appreciated.

Finally Bo raised his head and petted Cassie, thanking her for being there.

"I love you girl." He muttered.

Cassie wagged her tail and woofed as if to say 'I love you too.'

Despite still being sad, Bo broke in to a grin as he lay back down and shut his eyes.

Cassie, understanding this, curled up beside her master, one paw on his arm, her head on his chest.

And together, both man and beast fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day Bo woke up, slightly refreshed.

He was faintly suprised that he had slept the rest of yesterday, and the night away.

Looking over to the next bed, Bo saw that it was already made and Luke was no where to be seen.

Getting up, Bo barely disturbed Cassie, who rolled over onto the warm spot on the bed that Bo left.

Smiling, Bo gingerly walked out the door and in to the kitchen, suprised to see Luke, Jesse and Daisy sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Well, good mornin', Bo." Jesse said, gesturing to Bo's place at the table.

Upon further inspection Bo saw that there was a clean plate sitting there, waiting to be used.

With a small smile Bo sat down and waited as Jesse piled his plate with food.

Luke, who had been eating when Bo entered, cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You doin' ok this mornin'?"

Jesse shot Luke a look to be quiet, but Bo answered his question anyway.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry I didn't do ma chores yesterday, Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

"That's alright Bo, you were shook up, it's understandable." Jesse replied.

Bo nodded, looked down at his food and stuck a small piece of egg into his mouth.

"After we're done with the chores, Cooter called, said he wanted us ta swing by his garage." Luke said.

Bo nodded slightly, not really wanting to leave the farm, but he didn't want anyone to think that yesterday's events were still bothering him.

Finishing up his breakfast, Bo followed Luke out to the barn to begin the morning chores.

------------------------------------

_'Feeding Maudine, mucking out her stall, collectin' the eggs, fixin the truck, workin the South-40, a Duke's work is never done!'_ Bo thought as he followed Luke towards the General.

After five hours Bo and Luke had finally finished their chores and were free to go over to Cooter's for some good, clean fun.

Course, Luke knew what Cooter had wanted, in fact, Luke was the one to suggest it, hoping that it would snap Bo out of his state.

Cooter would race an old clunker with Luke, while Bo would race in the General. Now, Bo didn't know that a race was what Cooter and Luke had in mind, but he would soon find out.

Luke hopped in to the General's passanger seat, hoping that Bo would catch the drift, but Bo just stopped beside the General's passanger seat, shaking his head.

"Either you drive, or I ain't goin'." Bo said.

Luke slid over to the driver's seat while Bo slid in to the now vacant passanger seat.

With a barely perceptibal shake of his head, Luke started the General and roared off.

It was a ten minute drive before Luke pulled to a stop outside of Cooter's Garage.

Cooter was outside, waiting on them.

"Hey buddyroo, ya both ready?" Cooter asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure am!" Luke replied.

"Ready fer what?" Bo asked as he half climbed out of the General.

Cooter looked at Bo and said, "Luke didn't tell ya?"

"Cooter, I didn't have time.." Luke began.

"Tell me what?" Bo asked, looking from Luke to Cooter.

Luke sighed and looked at his cousin.

"Cooter wanted ta race against the General, an' he didn't want ta race against nobody cept' you." Luke said.

"Uh huh.." Bo said, slightly disbelieving.

"Come on Bo.." Cooter pleaded.

"I don't think..." Bo began, but Luke, knowing that Bo would say this, decided to try and trick him into driving.

"But yer right Coot. Even with Bo behind the wheel of the General, he'd be no match fer your car." Luke said.

"Now wait jus' one min.." Bo began, getting angry in Luke's faith in him and the General.

"Yeah yer right. The General aint' got nothin on my car!" Cooter boasted.

"We'll have'ta see about that!" Bo said, very angry now as he slid over to the driver's side of the General.

Luke gave Cooter a thumbs up as he hurried over to the brown car and slid in.

Cooter slid in to the driver's seat and started the car. Getting it into gear, he followed the General for away's until they were side-by-side.

"Anytime yer ready, cousin." Luke said into the CB.

"Be prepared ta eat ma dust!" Bo said competitivaly as he stomped hard on the gas, with Cooter following suit.

Soon both cars were racing along the dirt roads of Hazzard County.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cooter and Luke bumped against the General as they fought for the lead.

"Not bad, not bad." Luke muttered as he watched his cousin carefully, judging by the tight expression on his face that he was really getting in to it.

Turning to Cooter, Luke said, "If you floor it at the cut off, you will force em' to slow down."

Cooter nodded his head, just as they passed the cut off. Flooring it, Cooter inched ahead so much that Bo had to slam on the brakes before he'd lose control!

Bo had to fight hard with the steering, but even though he smashed through a couple bushes and one fence before bringing the General to a stop against a big, ole' oak tree.

Luke and Cooter looked back and witnessed the whole thing.

Seeing the General just sitting there, against the tree, Cooter backed it up and went back to check on Bo.

Once the car had come to a halt, Luke jumped out of the car and raced over to the stationary General Lee.

Looking in, Luke saw Bo's head resting on the steering wheel. Bo Duke was not moving!

"Bo!" Luke said, worriedly as he reached in and laid Bo back against the seat.

Bo didn't answer Luke, but instead, he remained unconcious.

------------------------------

TAP

Bo didn't smile as Cooter's car hit the side of the General again.

"He's gonna mess up the paint job if he keeps on doin' that!" Bo muttered.

Both cars neared the cut off, going full speed ahead.

"If I can reach the point before they do, I'll gain a few seconds." Bo said to himself as he floored the General, at the same time Cooter floored his car.

Both cars reached the point at the same time, but Cooter's car, being the slightly faster of the two, inched ahead in the critical moment to make Bo slow down.

Bo saw Cooter's side coming dangerously close to the General's tire, so he hit the brakes at the same time the General's tire ran over a big rock.

The steering wheel jerked and the General skidded off the road all together!

Bo gritted his teeth together as he knew he was along for the ride. Anything he did was likely to flip the General, so he just held on tight to the steering wheel, hoping that the ride would end soon.

The General plowed through three bushes and one fence before an old, large oak tree loomed up right infront of him.

Gasping, Bo yanked the steering wheel to the right, making the General skid to the right, forcing the driver side door to smash into the tree

Bo was out like a light before the General Lee stopped shaking.

--------------------------------------

"Bo, Bo, can ya hear me?" Luke asked again as he looked at his unconcious cousin.

Finally after three minutes Bo stirred and opened his baby blue eyes.

"Luke?" He muttered as he sat up and put a hand to his head.

"You ok?" Luke asked, worried.

"Yeah. Who won?" Bo asked.

"No one. We stopped the race cuz we were worried bout' you." Luke said.

"Well come on, let's finish it! I gotta score ta settle with Cooter!" Bo said as he grabbed the key and started the General.

Luke shook his head and followed the General back over to the car.

"He's alright." Luke said to Cooter.

Both men hopped back in and resumed the race.

This time it was the General Lee in the lead.

They rounded several curves and approached the pond at high speed.

"Come on Coot, you can take em'." Luke said, urging Cooter on.

"Hang on buddyroo. This is where we lose em'." Cooter said, stomping hard on the gas.

Two things happened then that Cooter wasn't expecting.

The first thing was the fact that there was a piece of metal in the road, and that Cooter's tire had run over it, slashing the rubber.

The second thing was the fact that there were now in rough territory and one wrong move could spell disaster.

"Hang on Lukas!" Cooter said as he fought the steering wheel, but those words were short lived as the car flipped and landed in the pond, sinking quickly.

---------------------------------------

When Cooter's car dissipeared from Bo's view, Bo smiled, but then he saw pieces of tire in the air and he soon became worried.

Flipping the General around, Bo went back just in time to see Cooter's car plunge into the drink.

"Oh no, Luke!" Bo muttered as he stopped the car and clammered out.

Going to the edge, Bo was glad when Cooter's head broke the surface.

"Cooter, where's Luke?" Bo asked, shaking slightly.

Cooter coughed and shook his head. "Don't know." He said.

Gulping, Bo didn't shuck anything, he just jumped into the water looking for Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bo dove under the water and quickly found the car but Luke wasn't in it.

Shaking his head, Bo went back to the surface to get more air.

As his head broke the surface, Bo gasped, "Luke!" Before he went back down again.

Bo saw something moving and swam over to it.

The thing was Luke, struggling to get free of an old net that was wrapped around his feet.

Bo grabbed on to Luke and stopped his struggling as he got out his pocket knife and hacked away at the net until it released Luke.

Grabbing on tight to Luke, Bo pushed him to the surface and was about to go after him when the net got tangled around his feet!

He kicked his feet, trying to get the net off, but it wouldn't budge.

Bo's lungs screamed for oxygen, so Bo grabbed his knife and started to hack at the net, hoping that it would release him.

The net held fast as Bo's hacks got weaker and weaker until they stopped all together.

Bo's limp arm floated in the water as his limp body sank to the bottom of the pond.

----------------------------------

Luke's head broke the surface of the water and he greedily gulped in the oxygen.

After waiting several seconds without Bo's head breaking the surface of the water, Luke became worried.

"Bo?..Bo?" Luke asked, splashing around.

Ten seconds past, then fifteen, and then two minutes with no Bo.

By this time, Luke was on the shore, being supported by Cooter.

"I'm..sorry Luke." Cooter muttered, knowing it was to late for Bo Duke.

The tears started to fall down Luke's face when he knew that his cousin was dead, Bo was never coming back.

Luke tried to dive back in to find Bo, but Cooter pulled him back, knowing that Luke was to weak.

"Come on, we gotta get the Sheriff out here to drag the pond." Cooter said, leading Luke back to the car.

Luke followed wordlessly and got into the car.

He just stared at the lake, at the water that intombed his cousin.

How calm and peaceful it looked, as if no one had just died because of it! No...not because of it...because of Luke and Cooter!

Bo was dead because of them.

Cooter's car passed the General as it sat there infront of the lake, engine still running in Bo's haste to get to his cousin.

Luke's eyes went over the orange car sadly as he thought about his cousin.

Bo had made the ultimate sacrifice for his cousin.

Luke had always had nightmares about this sort of thing happening, except with the roles reversed, with Luke laying down his life for Bo's, which Luke decided that he would do in a heartbeat!

"Wonder what Uncle Jesse an Daisy are gonna say." Cooter said as he drove down the road, hating what he was going to ask Rosco to do.

_'Uncle Jesse and Daisy!'_ Luke thought.

_'Uncle Jesse's gonna skin me alive, then Daisy's gonna burn the rest.'_

Cooter pulled up to the Duke farm and dropped Luke off, before he went to the police station.

--------------------------------

Luke entered the farm house slowly.

He saw Jesse and Daisy in the living room talking.

Both looked up as Luke entered the room, looking like he'd lost his best friend.

"Luke what's wrong? Where's Bo?" Daisy asked.

"Bo...is...um.." Luke said, his voice breaking slightly.

Jesse and Daisy just stared at Luke, waiting for him to continue.

"Uncle Jesse...Daisy...Bo's dead." Luke sobbed, falling onto the couch sobbing.

Uncle Jesse just stood there, open mouthed, totally shocked.

Daisy ran from the room in tears over her younger cousin.

"How'd it happen, Luke?" Jesse asked softly as he sat down beside Luke.

"It was my fault! I shouldn't have made em' go." Luke replied, burying his head in Uncle Jesse shoulder.

Slowly and haltingly, Luke told Uncle Jesse what had happened in the race.

He left nothing out, even the part of Bo being knocked out!

By the time he was finished, Luke was crying harder and he was trembling!

"Come on, let's get out to that lake. I wanna be there when they find em'." Jesse said.

It took ten minutes to get everyone rounded up, and by that time Rosco and Enos were already and the lake, dragging it.

----------------------------------

Jesse's old, white pickup pulled to a stop beside the General Lee.

The oldest Duke got out and stood beside Rosco as they watched Enos go back in to the water.

Within minutes, Enos' head broke the water and in his arms was the dead form of Bo Duke.

Bo's lips were white, his skin pale, his wet hair dripping, his body lifeless as Enos laid him down on the ground.

Jesse looked at the net that was still intangled around Bo's feet.

Luke, who also had gotten out of the truck, stood by Jesse's side.

"Bo saved ma life...took ma place." Luke whispered as fresh tears streaked down his cheeks.

Kneeling down, Luke laid his hands on Bo's shoulder.

"Bo..I'm so so sorry for what I did, what I made ya do, but I guess ya knew what you were doin'. Ya look so peaceful now, as if ya were asleep. Looks like all ya have ta do is open yer eyes, flash that crooked grin. Please Bo, please...jus' open yer eyes...please cuz'." Luke said before his voice broke and he rested his head on Bo's damp chest.

Jesse couldn't stand to see Luke crying, so he got the younger man back on to his feet and led him over to the General.

"I know how ya feel Luke. I feel the same way, but Bo wouldn't want us to be so sad 'bout his passin'. He's up there, right now lookin' down on us, and you." Jesse said comfortingly.

Luke didn't respond as he ran his hand over the dent in the General's door.

When Bo had been unconcious, Luke remembered feeling a sense of dread, of impending doom as if he had almost known that this was going to happen.

"Come on, you best take the General back home." Jesse suggested.

Luke shook his head and replied, "I left Bo once an it cost em' his life. I ain't leavin him again, and there ain't no way I can drive the General again, not without Bo!" Luke said as he walked back over to his cousin and watched as the county coroner placed Bo's body in a body bag and zipped it up.

Rosco and Enos also watched, their black hats in their hands.

"I'm sorry Luke. All those times I chased you an Bo...it was nothin' personal.." Rosco said to Luke.

Luke didn't answer, he just stared at the body bag that held his cousin, thinking of how he had failed to protect the one friend in this world that he would die for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Luke was back at home, crying on Bo's bed.

After the coronor had carted Bo off, Luke had hitched the General to the back of Jesse's pickup instead of driving it home.

Once they had gotten home, Luke had pushed, rather than drove the General into the old barn.

He couldn't bare to look at the car again, so he had just placed it in the barn and pulled an old tarp over it.

Luke decided to leave the keys in the ignition, just like Bo had always done.

Going to their...no..his bedroom, Luke had sat carefully on Bo's bed and had started to cry.

Glancing over at the family photo, Luke picked it up.

Everyone was so happy, so carefree...not anymore...because one of their own was gone.

"Oh Bo. Why'd this have'ta happen ta you?" Luke whispered.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, cuz'. You know that." A voice said from somewhere behind Luke.

Spinning around Luke saw Bo standing there!

"Bo! I thought you'd been..." Luke couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Killed? I was cousin." Bo replied softly as he put a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Then how?" Luke asked, indicating Bo and the fact that he was there, in the room.

"I jus' can't stand ta see a grown man cry." Bo replied as he hugged his cousin, who was still crying.

-------------------------

Meanwhile, Jesse was on the phone with the coronor, who had some shocking information.

"I'm serious Jesse, Bo is gone! He was there, laying on the table, an the next minute he was gone!" Jim Cox, the coronor said.

Jesse nearly dropped the phone in his anguish.

How could someone take his nephew? Even if the young man was dead?

Placing the phone in his hand, Jesse bent his head in shame as he nearly broke down in sobs, but something stopped him.

It was a voice in the boy's...no, Luke's bedroom. Was Jesse hearing things? It sounded so much like...no it couldn't be!

Dropping the phone, Jesse walked down the hall and looked through the half open door to see Luke, enveloped in the arms of his cousin Bo!

Jesse's jaw dropped as he fell to the floor and promptly fainted.

Bo and Luke heard something impact the floor, so they turned and glanced at the floor in the hallway to see Jesse lying there.

Chuckling slightly, Luke and Bo made their way over to Uncle Jesse and propped him up against the wall.

"Uncle Jesse." Luke said through tear filled eyes.

Jesse didn't make any sound, so Luke got up, fetched a bucket and filled it with water.

Going back to Bo and his uncle, he said, "If this don't wake him up, nothin' will."

Promptly the contents of the bucket was thrown all over the uncouncious Duke patriarch.

Jesse opened his eyes and focused them on to Luke.

"I swear I was seein' things, Luke!" Jesse muttered.

Luke lifted his eyes to Bo for a second, before returning them to his uncle.

"I swear I saw..."Uncle Jesse began as he turned and nearly ran smack dab into Bo's chest.

"Bo!" Jesse said as he gazed up into Bo's smiling face.

Stumbling back Jesse muttered, "Yer not dead!"

Clearing his throat Bo replied, "Not hardly...sir."

"Then what did ya mean scarin' me out'a ten years of my life down at the creek!" Jesse roared.

"Uh, lemme explain." Bo said.

"You do that!" Jesse ordered.

--------------------------------------------------

_The warm sun caused Bo to open his eyes, and once they were open, Bo looked around and found that he was on the shore, facing the pond._

_'How in the world did I get here?' Bo thought as he stood up and looked at the water. 'Last thing I remember was losin' conciousness while tryin ta get that net off.'_

_Sobs inturrupted Bo's musings. He turned and saw Rosco, Enos, Uncle Jesse and Luke all standing infront of something lying on the ground._

_Walking over to them, Bo looked down at the thing his close friends were standing around, and nearly jumped in fear when he saw that the thing was him!_

_"Scary isn't it?" Someone asked._

_Looking behind him, Bo saw an elderly couple walking towards him._

_"Ma, Dad!" Bo said happily as he hugged the newcomers._

_"It is so good to see you again, my son." Mrs. Amanda Duke, Bo's mother, said to her son as she placed her hand on Bo's cheek._

_"Ya have no idea how much I missed you." Bo said softly as he gazed at his parents._

_"We know, son. But do you have any idea of what you have just done?" Bo's father, Malcolm Duke, asked._

_Bo looked at his father questioningly, so Malcolm turned his son around to watch the scene unfolding before them._

_Kneeling down, Luke laid his hands on Bo's shoulder._

_"Bo..I'm so so sorry for what I did, what I made ya do, but I guess ya knew what you were doin'. Ya look so peaceful now, as if ya were asleep. Looks like all ya have ta do is open yer eyes, flash that crooked grin. Please Bo, please...jus' open yer eyes...please cuz'." Luke said as his voice broke and he lowered his head to rest on Bo's chest._

_By the time Luke was finished, Bo was in tears!_

_He was a little suprised and honored that Luke thought that about him, course he always knew that he and Luke were close._

_"But I can't go back...I'm already dead!" Bo said, gesturing to his body being placed in the body bag._

_"It will be difficult, but not impossible to go back." Malcolm said._

_"But what am I supposed ta do? Go back to th' farm an say 'rumor's of ma dead have been greatly exaggerated?'" Bo asked._

_"Can you afford not ta go back?" His mother asked him._

_"What do ya mean?" Bo asked as he faced his mother._

_"Son, if you let things continue on their present course, within two years your cousin will be a steady drinker, an within another year, he will be dead! You're Uncle Jesse will let the farm fall into a state of disrepair and Daisy...within one and a half years, she will be found dead in her bedroom!" Amanda said._

_Bo blanched at this news._

_He certantly didn't want his family to change just because he had died, and if going back would prevent what his mother described, then so be it!_

_"Son, you were never supposed ta die in that accident. Just two more whacks and you would'a been free of the net, but ya ran out'a oxygen to fast. That was an anomaly, jus' a freak accident." Malcolm said._

_By the time Malcolm finished explaining things to Bo, the rest of his family was at the farm, and the coronor had just arrived at his office._

_With a sigh, Bo sealed his fate and went back to protect his cousin and his family._

---------------------------------------------------------

"An then I found maself here, in the bedroom." Bo finished as he looked at Luke and Uncle Jesse, who had remained silent throughout the whole story.

"That's amazing...absolutly amazing!" Luke said as he mulled over the story.

Jesse just sat there, he to was thinking over Bo's words, wondering if they were possible.

"I'm jus' glad yer back, cuz'." Luke said hugging Bo again, just to make sure he was real.

"I'm real Luke. Flesh an' blood, jus' like you." Bo reassured with a smile.

From behind them they heard someone approaching.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm.." Daisy said as she looked up and saw Bo, alive and in the flesh, standing beside Luke.

"AAHHHHH!" Daisy screamed as she too, fainted.

Luke and Bo lunged, and managed to catch her before she fell on to the floor.

"This sure is the day for people faintin'." Luke said as he and Bo carried the unconcious Daisy to her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Bo smiled slightly at Luke's words.

After they left Daisy's bedroom, Bo turned to Luke.

"Cuz', I'm sorry for the way I've been actin' the past few days." Bo said.

"That's ok cuz', I understand completly. What happened would have shakin' anyone up!" Luke replied as he took Bo outside and to the barn to get out the General.

"I swore nev'a ta drive em' again." Luke muttered as he took off the tarp and stared at the gleaming finish of the car.

"I know, I would'a done the same." Bo agreed as he ran a hand over the car.

With a gleam in his eye Luke said, "Let's go fer a drive."

"Yes, sir!" Bo said as he climbed in to their beloved car.

Luke also climbed in through the dented drivers side window.

Within seconds they roared off to share the joyeous news that their loved one was still alive.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, so I know that what I wrote isn't really possible, but I couldn't leave Bo dead, and heck it's Hazzard, and in Hazzard, anything's possible!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Cooter, who had been trying to fix a car to help take his mind off of the death of his friend, was greatly suprised when he saw the familiar orange car pull to a stop outside his garage.

"Hey Cooter!" Luke said, happily.

Cooter gave a half hearted wave as he walked over.

_'How can Luke be happy after what happened?'_ Cooter wondered slightly.

A smile was tugging on the corners of Luke's face as he turned Cooter away from the General.

"Cooter, how can ya be down on a glorious day like today?" Luke asked.

_'Glorious? Is Lukas on somethin?'_ Cooter thought as he looked at his friend.

"It ain't glorious Luke. Bo's dead, how can that be glorious?" Cooter asked.

"Well, if he's dead, then who's this?" Luke asked, turning Cooter around to stare at the General and Bo, who was leaning against the car, arms folded across his chest, and a smile on his face.

Cooter did a Daisy reutine and fainted right there next to Luke!

"This reminds me of the time everyone thought we were dead!" Bo said with a smile as he helped Luke drag the uncouncious mechanic into the garage.

"Yeah it does!" Luke agreed as the carefully laid Cooter down on the cool floor.

A knock on the garage door made Bo and Luke turn to see Enos standing there.

Since the sun was in the way, Enos didn't see Bo or Luke, so to get out of the glare he stepped into the garage.

"Cooter, the Sheriff sent me over ta..."Enos began as his eyes focused on Luke, Cooter and Bo!

"Possum on a gumbush...Bo!" Enos said happily as he rushed over and shook Bo's hand hard enough to break it.

Bo had to take back his hand before Enos did some damage to it!

"Yeah, good ta see ya too, Enos, but I'd like ta keep ma hand." Bo said.

"But...how?" Enos asked.

"Uh, it's a long story Enos, we'll have'ta tell ya sometime." Luke replied, slapping Enos' shoulder playfully.

After Bo and Luke headed outside, Enos watched them climb into the General, with Bo driving!

Seconds after they pulled away, Enos ran pel mel into the Police Station screaming, "HE'S ALIVE!"

Rosco, who had been carrying a tray full of Boss Hogg's lunch, jumped and sent the food sky high, just as Boss Hogg was reaching to take the tray!

Both men looked up as the food bounced off the ceiling and came down, covering Boss's head in barbaque sauce!

Rosco turned to Enos, who was standing there, breathing hard.

"Enos, what are you blabbering about, you dipstick?" Rocso asked.

"He's alive Sheriff, Bo's alive!" Enos said, with a big smile on his face.

"Enos, take a breath. Now ya know that ain't true. Bo Duke's gone ta his great reward." Boss said, biting into a more or less clean piece of spicy chicken.

"Yes Mr. Hogg, I mean no sir! I jus' saw em' sir. Bo's alive!" Enos replied.

This made Boss's eyes grow as big as saucers at the implications of the news.

"Well, that's wonderful news!" He said, while he thought, _'In a way I haven't figured out yet.'_

Then Boss turned back to Rosco and ordered him to go get some more spicy chicken with an order not to drop it or he'd be dropped out with the garbage!

Rosco had shrunk back and gone ambling out the door.

-------------------------------

Bo pulled away from the store and entered the street, turning right as he neared the Police Station. Looking ahead he saw Sheriff Rosco jaywalking across the street!

Looking over at his cousin questioningly Bo nodded his head at Rosco. Catching on to what Bo was asking, Luke smiled and nodded his head.

As the General neared Rosco, Bo pressed the horn and the clear notes of Dixie sounded, just as they splashed Rosco with some water that was in the street!

Rosco sputtered as he tried to draw his gun.

"Oohh,ohh, them Duke boy's..! them Duke boys! I'm gonna get em', I'll get em'!" Rosco muttered as he ran for his car, opened the door and slid in.

Flash was in the car, looking quite bored as Rosco said, "Better buckle up Flash, we're in hot pursuit! Ohh, I love it, I love it!"

In a flash, Rosco was off in hot pursuit of the General Lee and the two Duke boys whom the car belonged to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The bellowing of the siren caused Bo to look in the side mirror of the General.

"Never fails." He commented to his cousin while Luke checked Rosco's progress from the back.

"Bo," He said, "If you don't take the General out'a second gear Rosco's gonna tear through em' like tissue paper."

Bo smiled and replied, "Cute."

Turning his face to the window, Bo yelled, "Bye, bye Rosco!" before he floored the pedal, while at the same time yanking the gear shift out of second gear.

The General shot forward and increased the distance between itself and Rosco by three and a half car lengths.

Bo chuckled, but Luke was hardly impressed.

"Are ya even _tryin_ ta lose em'?" Luke asked.

Bo sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes Luke could be so bossy!

"I'm a jus' tryin ta draw the chase out." Bo replied.

"I think you have drawn it out enough, cuz'." Luke replied as he settled in to the seat.

"Do you want to drive?" Bo asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"Look, I was jus' suggestin..'" Luke began, but he was inturrupted again.

"Do.You.Want.To.Drive!" Bo roared, clearly inunciating every word he said.

Luke threw up his hands and replied, "Yes, I'd love to."

Bo didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he brought the General around the sharp corner connecting the Briar Patch to the edge of the Duke property.

The Briar Patch was nothing more than a fairly big briar patch a half mile long. Uncle Jesse never got rid of it because he claimed that a garden his great grandfather had planted, had turned in to the Patch, so it was still there for sentimental reasons.

The General's left rear tire hit a small clump of wood and shot the car straight towards the Patch, but Bo's excellent driving skills allowed him to bring the General to a stop, just inches from hitting the patch.

Luke gasped as he caught his breath. Talk about a close call!

"Nice drivin' cuz'. Let's get out'a here." Luke suggested.

From the driver's seat, Bo was just sitting there, shaking in fright.

All of the color had left his face, and his hands seemed glued to the steering wheel.

His beautiful blue eyes, which were usually so full of life were now glazed over and staring straight ahead.

"Bo." Luke prompted as he studied his cousin.

Not getting a response, Luke did something he had vowed that he would never do. He slapped his cousin!

The stinging pain brought Bo back to the present.

He looked at his cousin with suprise as the realization of what Luke had just done sunk in.

"You hit me!" Bo said suprised.

"I'm sorry Bo, but it was the only thing that would get through ta you." Luke said sinserely.

The skidding of some tires behind them made the Duke boys turn to see Rosco just stepping out of his car. The blue uniform still a little damp.

"Let's argue bout' this later cuz'. Right now let's get out'a here." Bo said as he backed the General up just enough to get beyond the Patch before he gunned it and got back on the road, leaving Rosco in a shower of dust, rocks and small pieces of the Briar Patch.

Taking a shortcut through their own property, Bo and Luke arrived back home within five minutes, whereas if they had taken the main road, it would have been another fifteen minutes just to jump the downed bridge!

Outside Jesse and Daisy were doing there chores...well Daisy was doing her chores, Uncle Jesse was sitting on the wooden bench drinking lemonade.

The boys pulled the General to a stop, scattering the chickens in their wake.

Bo chuckled as the chickens scattered, still afraid of the big ole' General!

"Bout' time you boys got here." Jesse replied as he rose over and hugged Bo again, very pleased that the young man was still with them.

Daisy turned and watched the joyeous reunion with uncertainty for a second.

Bo, catching on to Daisy and the fact that she seemed to be uncomfortable.

Quickly he went over to her and stood right in front of her.

"Daisy?" He asked.

Daisy just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Well...I'm back." Bo said, holding his arms out to his sides for a second.

The tears flowed down Daisy's cheeks, but instead of running, she embraced Bo gladly.

While Daisy buried her face in Bo's shoulder, crying her eyes out.

Bo turned, Daisy in tow, and looked at Luke and Uncle Jesse, who were watching the scene unfold sympathatically.

Bo rubbed small circles in Daisy's back, trying to soothe her tears.

"It's ok Daisy, I'm back now." Bo assured her.

Raising her head, Daisy looked into Bo's eyes and smiled.

"I know." She replied as she wiped her tears away.

Just as the Duke family was going in to the farm, the all to familar sound of a police siren filled the air.

Looking ahead they saw not one but two police cars bearing down at them.

"What did you boys do ta Rosco?" Jesse asked his nephews, but Luke and Bo didn't hear the question, they just ran for the General and slid in.

Within seconds the General's powerful engine was going and the tires were shooting up dirt as the General sped away from the farm.

Both police cars turned and followed the orange stock car as it got on to the road and sped towards the Snake Nation Bridge, which was still out.

Bo fought the steering wheel when the General didn't want to turn sharply onto Snake Nation road.

"Uh..little help here." Bo said, while he gritted his teeth.

Luke looked over at his cousin and saw the predicament.

Reaching over, Luke grasped the steering wheel and added his own weight to it. The added weight turned the car just enough so that it spun nearly out of control onto the road.

Luke immediatly let go of the wheel while Bo managed to get some semblance of control of the car as they neared the bridge, with both police cars following close behind.

"We're gonna cut it a little close!" Luke said, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes.

Bo, nearly losing his nerve, gulped and said, "I can't watch this."

He just sank into the seat and shut his eyes as the General soared into the air.

It was like they were floating, just for a second, but the General, as always, landed on the other side safely.

The jolt of landing, caused both boys to open their eyes.

Luke opened his eyes to gasp as a fallen tree trunk loomed up a head of them, and Bo opened his eyes to stomp on the break and turn the wheel to the right, so if the General were to hit, it would be on his side rather than Luke's side of the car.

But, the General stopped safely, just inches from the trunk.

Looking over at the bridge, both boys saw the police cars fall into the small crevice of the creek, which had shrunk do to the dry spell.

Seeing both Enos and Rosco get out of their cars, Bo muttered, "They look alright."

"Yeah, let's get on home, I'm starved." Luke replied.

Bo looked at Luke and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Isn't that my line?" Bo asked.

"Which part?"

"The one about...oh never mind." Bo replied as he kicked the General into gear and sped forward a bit before he whipped the General around and headed back to the bridge.

"Bo, what are ya doin?" Luke asked.

"Cuz' the shortest distance between two points is a straight line." Bo recited as the General hit the ramp and soared into the air for a second time.

This time, neither boy shut their eyes as the General soared from point A to point B, which was the other side.

"YEEEHAW!" Bo yelled as the General flew over to police cars and landed on the other side.

Enos looked white as a sheet, but Rosco was shaking his fist at the General while they sped back to the farm.

The sight of one or two police cars in a pond and the General roaring away was nothing new.

It just signaled to everyone present that things were returning to normal...well, normal for Hazzard that is.

THE END

------------------------

A/N: Thank you for being patient. I would have gotten the last chapter out sooner, but I have been swamped lately so I couldn't do this before.

I hope you all have enjoyed Greater Love, and will stick around for another of my tales on the Dukes. I hope and pray that you will.

Thanks to all who gave me reviews. They were very much appreciated. I injoyed reading them. Some of them really made me laugh!

Signed,

Numb3rsfan


End file.
